


That God-forsaken field trip (in Peter's opinion, anyway)

by hrimagines



Series: peter and the avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Peter Actually has an Internship, Probably a little OOC, Stark Industries, flash is fucked lets be real, spiderson, yes - Freeform, yes i suck at tagging get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrimagines/pseuds/hrimagines
Summary: Yes, the overwritten field trip trope, where Peter and the Acadec team take a field trip to Stark/Avengers tower, and the team make it their mission to embarrass the shit out of him. Oh and that 'Flash' guy has got to go—no one bullies their spider kid and gets away with it.!! This fic is not linked to the first two fics in the series. !!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: peter and the avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733701
Comments: 75
Kudos: 439





	1. A field trip WHERE?

Peter was rudely awoken on Friday morning by the sound of Karen's alarm blaring loudly on his bedside table, groaning as he buried his head further into his pillow. "Five more minutes, Karen, please," he mumbled groggily. "Peter!" Tony chirped, far too perky for 6:30 in the morning. He probably has an early morning meeting, Peter thought dully. "Come on bud, up and at 'em! Cap made pancakes today." 

"Coming, Mr Stark!" Peter called, shooting out of bed-Cap's pancakes were to die for. Plus, if he didn't get there soon and Clint and Sam got to the pancakes first, they weren't going to leave enough for him and his super-metabolism. Tugging his favourite pair of worn white trainers on, he slung his backpack over his shoulders and rushed out of his room to the communal kitchen on the floor below for breakfast. 

May had been sent to DC for a medical training "refresher" by her superiors, and although initially reluctant, she had eventually agreed to let Peter stay at the tower, thanks to his cajoling and some help from Tony. Well they clearly wanted more lab time together, and who was May to deny her nephew that? He'd done exceptionally well in his finals exams after all. (A/N: Is that what it's called? I'm not from the States. Sorry for all the inaccuracies) It was only a week till summer break anyway.  
~~

The day seemed to drag on forever, his teachers droning on about something or another, most of which Peter already learned. Perks of being a genius, I guess. (A/N: Wouldn't know how that feels lol I'm dumb as a rock. Maybe dumber tbh) Acadec was pretty much the only part of his day he was really looking forward to, considering he wasn't particularly interested in English, Spanish or Humanities for that matter. Lunch was pretty standard anyway, hang out with Ned and MJ, get picked on by Flash now and then, you know, the usual. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the bell ringing obnoxiously, signalling the end of the school day. Yay Acadec time. He'd much rather be out Spidermanning, but needs must, I suppose.

Walking into the Acadec room, he was greeted by MJ doling out instructions to the team. "Alright losers, split up into two teams and we're going to start practicing for Nationals," MJ commanded, her facial expression neutral. "Come on, get moving," she chided, as the team scrambled to read through their notes one last time.  
~~

"Alright MJ has a few announcements to make before I dismiss you all," Mr Harrington explained tiredly, motioning for MJ to carry on. "Okay losers, we're going on a field trip next week, to Stark Tower, make sure you grab a permission slip from the pile over there on your way out," she instructed, gesturing to the table closest to the exit. 

Wait, what? Peter's brain seemed to freeze momentarily, his facial expression morphing from bored to slightly horrified. Flash snickered loudly, calling out mockingly, "What's up Penis, about to have your lies exposed? There's no way you of all people have a Stark Internshi-" before he was silenced by a deadly glare from MJ. Peter shot her a grateful smile. Well, the infamous Parker Luck strikes again. Peter was most certainly not looking forward to having Tony, or any of the other Avengers for that matter, sign this permission slip, and May was roughly an hour an a half away by plane. Dammit. Well, Peter thought, let's just hope my identity doesn't get accidentally revealed to the team. God knows Flash would have a field day with that.  
~~


	2. they won't know...right?

"Hey Happy," Peter mumbled sullenly, climbing into the passenger seat of the Audi A6. It wasn't the definition of "nondescript" but it was one of Tony's less flashy cars, and he didn't want to draw more attention to himself, what with Flash spreading rumours about his 'fake Stark Internship', which was very real, thank you very much.

Happy frowned when Peter didn't immediately start talking his ear off as they pulled out of the school. "Kid, you okay?" he asked worriedly. A grumbled "Peachy." was the only response he got out of the kid. Sighing, he tried again, "Peter, I know something's wrong, you wanna tell me about it? Because if you're not going to talk to me, I'm going to make sure Tony talks to you about it," he warned.

That got Peter's attention. "Wha- Wait no don't tell Mr Stark! I'm fine Happy, just thinking," Peter replied hastily. Peter caved when Happy simply arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Ugh fineee," he whined (though if you asked Peter, he definitely did not whine at Happy), "It's just, I've got a field trip coming up, and well, field trips have never really been my thing you know? Like that trip to Oscorp where I got bitten by a radioactive spider... Well this time i'm going on a trip to the Tower! God knows they're going to embarrass the shit out of me," Peter sighs defeatedly. 

"Only you kid, only you," Happy chuckles. 

~~

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Cap asked, as Peter stepped out of the elevator and into the Avengers' common room.

"Fine." Peter replied with a half smile, "Not really looking forward to my field trip next week though."

~~

"So Peter, anything interesting happen today?" Tony asked at dinner, wearing a shit eating grin. Dear god, Peter thought, I'm totally gonna die. "No?" Peter replied, his voice rising nearly an octave. Damn it. "Oh? Is that so? Then what is this?" Clint retorted, pulling his permission slip out from under the table. Now they're all wearing shit eating grins, great. "Why won't death just take me?" Peter mumbled. 

“Aw Peter it’s not that bad,” Natasha cooed, upon seeing his pouty expression. “Yes it is, you’re going to embarrass me in front of my whole class,” Peter shot back. 

“Yeah you got us there, but at least it’ll set dash in his place,” Tony grumbled.

“It’s Flash, and how’d you know about that?” Peter asked, his eyes widening almost comically.

“Whatever you say kid, and I know everything,” Tony replied, smirking.

~~


	3. here we go...

"Yo Parker! Gonna come clean about your fake internship soon?" Flash taunted, smirking at him. Peter simply rolled his eyes, walking past Flash and finding a seat beside Ned at the back of the bus. 

"Eugene." Mr Harrington warned, "You will be barred from the trip if you keep this up. This is already your second strike of the term and I don't care how rich your parents are."

Grumbling slightly but thankfully not digging himself a bigger hole, Flash sat back down, scrolling through his Instagram feed while waiting for Mr Harrington to finish taking attendance. 

~~

The bus ride to Manhattan was long and uncomfortable, the bus' poorly maintained air conditioning system, which probably let out more hot than cooled air, combined with heavy peak hour traffic moving in and out of Manhattan, made for a terrible combination. Peter wasn't sure if he preferred the long, uncomfortable bus ride or the impending doom that was the Avengers, awaiting him at the tower.

After what felt like an eternity, which in reality was probably only an hour and a half, the bus finally pulled up in front of the tower. Peter got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Mr Harrington corralled the Acadec team towards the reception desk. 

"Midtown Tech?" the receptionist, Kailee asked chirpily.

"That'll be us," Mr Harrington answered, walking over to her.

"Of course," Kailee replied with a brilliant smile, reaching under her desk to retrieve the visitors passes from the drawer. "Here you go, your tour guide will be with us shortly, she's been held up in an impromptu staff meeting, Corrine sends her apologies," Kailee explained, her professional smile still pasted on her face as she looked over the students gathered a few feet away from Mr Harrington, her eyebrow arching slightly as she glanced past Peter.

"Junior! What're you doing here?" She asked, perplexed. "Shouldn't you be with Boss or in one of the R&D labs?" 

"Uh, well, you see," Peter mumbled, "This is sorta my class and I'm on a field trip?" , turning an impressive shade of pink as he said it.

"Only you Parker, only you," she chuckled. 

~~

Just then, Peter felt a sharp tingling at the back of his neck, his mind screaming "MOVE" , just as the vent cover above popped off.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffie !! How'd you guys like this so far? Let me know in the comments :))  
> 


	4. dad- wait WHAT?

"Petey Pie!" Clint exclaimed, landing in a crouch beside Peter. "Oh dear god please help me," Peter mumbled, completely resigned to his fate at this point. "Agent Barton, what can I do for you?" Peter asked, trying to maintain a professional facade, hoping desperately Clint wouldn't call him out on his shit. But alas, the Parker luck was a force of nature. Clint gasped dramatically, feigning being shot in the heart. "Peter! How could you? I was Uncle Clint yesterday but now I'm Agent Barton? I'm hurt Pete," He whined, pouting furiously. It was quite the sight, a built, muscular guy with a bow and arrow looking like he'd just been betrayed in a second grade play, while a small brunet boy stared back, entirely unamused. 

"Alright then Uncle Clint, what do you want from me?" Peter asked flatly. He would've been far more amused if he wasn't surrounded by his Acadec team and teacher. Clint pouted dramatically, hopping back into the vents, calling out, "See you at dinner, Peter! Oh wait no, I meant the exclusive meet and greet your tour group will get later! Love You!" Oh hell no.

Kailee, to her credit, barely looked phased by the sudden interruption. "Next, we'll be heading to the lower Research and Development, or R&D, labs for a little competition, with a surprise guest judge at the end,"Kailee announced. The team cheered, all of them beyond excited for a chance to visit a Stark Industries lab, no matter how 'Low-level' it was.

His family was probably watching this entire ordeal from the comfort of the common room. All Peter could do now was pray that Flash wasn't stupid enough to start mocking him about his Internship while they were on still on Stark Industries property. But things never go the way Peter wants them to, do they?

~~

"Hey Penis," Flash hissed lowly. Crap. "How much did you pay Hawkeye to pretend to know you? That Kailee bitch was probably easy to pay off, but Hawkeye?" He asked cockily, "Drop the act, while you still can." 

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Stark Industries legal team, or even Tony's personal lawyers would crush Flash's family lawyers in court. "Back off Flash," Peter shot back, "This has got nothing to do with you anyway." 

"Oh but it does," Flash smirked, "There is no way a loser orphan like you would get Tony Stark or even Stark Industries' attention. If anything I should be the one with a Stark Industries Internship."

"What do you know about me anyway, Flash?" Peter mumbled, unimpressed. Flash's ego was ridiculous.

Flash opened his mouth to continue insulting Peter, but was interrupted by Kailee, announcing that they had arrived at the R&D labs. Thank god for that. 

~~

Here's to hoping Flash doesn't get brutally murdered by his pseudo-dad. Wait. WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda bad lol


	5. Flash, you idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is really bad and so short !! I'm having writer's block & still pretty tired :((

"Hey, uh Midtown right?" a man Peter recognised as Dr Schumann asked. 

"That'll be us," Mr Harrington answered with a nod.

"Right this way then, we'll be having a quick little competition. Each of you will take one of those boxes of scraps-every one of them is identical-and build us something cool. If you can impress our surprise guest judge, you might even get a chance to become a Stark Intern!"

"Yo Penis, watch me win this internship and prove to everyone that you're a lying piece of shit,"Flash snarled from behind him. 

"Whatever you say, Flash," Peter mumbled, knowing full well that the 'guest judge' was likely one of the Avengers, most probably Bruce, Rhodey or Tony. 'Let's just hope Flash makes it out alive today' he thinks dully.

Peter was broken out of his thoughts by Dr Schumann calling, "Alright you have 2 hours, and your time starts...now!"

~~

Peter put down the soldering iron, just as Dr Schumann announced "2 hours are up, let's see what you've got for us today, but before that, please welcome our guest judge, Colonel James Rhodes-War Machine!" The Acadec team erupted in cheers as Rhodey stepped into the lab, dressed casually in jeans and what looked like one of Tony's AC/DC band tees.

"Hello Midtown, now let's see your creations-some of you guys might just be offered internships after this!" Rhodey greeted. 

Upon hearing that, Flash puffed up proudly. "I'm sure I'll get that internship-then I can prove to everyone that penis parker is a liar and an attention seeking whore," he hissed. Big mistake, because Rhodey and Friday definitely heard that.


	6. subtlety: a fine art Flash has yet to Master

Bless Rhodey's sense of professionalism, honestly.

If it'd been Tony coming down to the labs, Flash would likely have become bloodied scorch mark on the ground. Okay too dark, but definitely lightly maimed and very traumatised. Rhodey had managed to continue with judging the prototypes, ignoring Flash's snide remarks under his breath. Peter had ended up winning (obviously) and Ned had come in second place. Flash was sat fuming with his smoking pile of scraps in the corner after his attempt had exploded. Karma really is a bitch.

"Alright, so since Mr Parker here already has a Stark Internship," Rhodey had begun, a slightly evil glint in his eyes. Oh hell no, Peter thought, what the hell is he gonna say now? "The internship will be awarded to the First Runner-Up, Ned, was it?" Peter internally facepalmed, watching Ned's eyes dilate impressively, while Ned struggled to come up with a response to that.

Rhodey, the little shit, was just stood smirking at Peter's I-am-done-with-it-all expression.

"I- uh- thank you Mr Colonel-Rhodes-War-Machine-Sir" Ned stuttered.

Peter really wanted the ground to swallow him whole at the moment. To think he actually thought Rhodey wouldn't do this to him, even if it was doing it the 'Professional' way. Well, at least Flash wasn't harmed beyond the severe damage to his ego. Yet. Peter wasn't naïve enough to think that Rhodey wasn't capable of far more, but small mercies and all that.

~

"Right then," Kailee called out, clapping her hands together loudly, "We'll be heading to the cafeteria on level 43 for lunch now, please do note that you should not take more than you are capable of consuming, all the food is provided free of charge, and food wastage is not cool."

Sam and Bucky had better not be lurking around the cafeteria.

~

Ah yes, wishful thinking, of course they were.

As soon as the Acadec team entered the cafeteria, Flash, the idiot, screamed, "OH MY GOD ITS THE FALCON AND WINTER SOLDIER!" Peter sighed. ever heard of subtlety, Eugene?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long wait !! it's been a month since i last updated i think? I would like to be able to be more active, but i'm taking some pretty important exams at the end of this year so i'm pretty busy at school and studying. what do you think about a fixed update schedule maybe? Let me know in the comments!


	7. Stucky!! But also god bless Flash

Bucky immediately snapped to attention at the sound of Flash's (frankly idiotic) outburst, his human arm hovering over a gun and his metal one in a defensively pulled toward his chest. Sure, the trigger words and most of the Winter Soldier's conditioning was gone, but Bucky still didn't exactly respond well to loud noises. Bombs and stuff, you know, all the PTSD and fun stuff.

Sam, to his credit, had begun talking Bucky down rather than acting on his rather visible urge to strangle a certain Eugene Thompson. Really, you'd need to be a special brand of idiotic not to notice the Falcon glaring daggers at you, as if he wanted to use you as a practice target for his newly upgraded pistols. Which was exactly what Eugene was, if his smirk was anything to go by.

Jesus help him. Peter so desperately wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

~

"So, Mr Falcon, since y'all are Avengers, I want to know, does Puny Penis Parker over here have a Stark Industries Internship?" Flash called out. Yup he's that stupid. Flash barely got the chance to blink before he found a seething former Winter Soldier holding a knife to his throat. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say?" Bucky ground out. Oh shit. Shit. This was definitely not supposed to happen. 

"Friday, get Steve down here. Now," Sam called out urgently. 

"Of course Bird Brain Squared, Capsicle is on his way," Friday replied, drawing amused snorts out of the Acadec Team, at least. Peter smirked in amusement.

Sam just sighed exasperatedly. This had Shuri and Peter written all over it. Of course the two genius teens could hack Friday. Figures. 

~ 

Steve strolled into the cafeteria, picking Bucky up off the ground and carrying him bridal-style towards the elevator, probably to take him back to their bedroom. Steve barely seemed to acknowledge the gawking and stumped students and Mr Harrington, while Peter and the rest of Stark Industries employees snickered into the palm of their hands. They'd been warned it was a possibility, after all. Not that that made it any less amusing. But still.

"Now that that's settled," Sam started, turning to face a rather traumatised Flash. He almost felt sorry for that idiot. Almost. "Wanna repeat what you were saying just now ?" 

"N-n-nothing sir! Peter and I were just joking around, aren't we Peter?" Sam internally facepalmed, as Peter, ever the benevolent little shit, bobbed his head in agreement. Sam simply arched an eyebrow at them both, following it up with "So if I checked the security footage, here at the tower and at Midtown, I wouldn't find any incriminating surveillance footage?" Flash immediately turned three shades paler. Sam really didn't think it was possible. Then again, he hadn't exactly done something like this to anyone, like, ever, but this idiot was bullying their spider-baby. That would not stand. 

~


	8. Change of plans

"Sam, Sam, Sam, nO-" that was all Peter could think of in the moment. Honestly, why was he even trying? It's not like he could force the Avengers to stand down on this one. Never let it be said Peter wasn't a stubborn little bastard though. "Sam," Peter began, making puppy eyes at Sam, knowing full well he couldn't resist them. Sam turned, took one look at Peter's face, and gave him the flattest look he could muster. Peter knew he'd already won this battle. "Fine, fine," Sam acquiesced, "I'm still telling Tony though." 

Peter just sighed. Probably the best he'd get anyway-well that and it was far better to just get this over and done with as soon as possible-to reduce the amount of damage to his sanity.

~

"Friday?" Sam called toward the ceiling of the elevator. 

"Yes, Bird Brain Squared?" Friday chirped, far too cheerfully.

"Take me to Tony please," Sam huffed, rolling his eyes in amusement.

~

"Why didn't Peter tell us?" asked Tony quietly, "Aren't we family?"

"If I may, Boss, he didn't want to burden you with it because he said and I quote, 'I can handle it! Plus it's better me than anyone else, cause whatever he says doesn't really affect me anymore, and I heal super fast anyway'"

"Oh," Tony said, Sam echoing the sentiment. 

"In that case, let's just get Eugene expelled so Peter doesn't feel the need to play sacrificial lamb?" Nat suggested, dropping out of the vents and landing in a graceful crouch. Clint could never.

~

"Alright then," Kailee called at the very shaken tour group, rounding them up. Next up, we'll be heading over to the lower level training grounds, where you might get the chance to see some of the Avengers, usually the 'Super-Assassin twins' as Mr Stark dubbed them, Hawkeye and the Black Widow. If your parents have signed the waivers, you might even get the chance to spar with them," she explained. Just then, her phone pinged, and she looked down at the screen, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Okay then, change of plans, I've just been informed that we will be heading to the Auditorium, also known as the headache room to our PR team, because most of the Press Conferences are held there. Before we go in there, though, I would like you all to remember that you've all signed Non-Disclosure Agreements, and should you accidentally or intentionally share what you see/hear in that room with anyone who wasn't present, legal action will be taken against you, usually in the form of the Stark Industries legal team suing you for all you're worth. Seriously, just don't try it," Kailee cautioned. 

The class simply nodded dumbly, still in shock at the revelation. I mean, meeting the Avengers? Holy shit.

Peter just knew this wasn't going to end well. 

~

"Welcome, Midtown Science and Technology's Academic Decathlon Team," Tony, ever the Drama Queen, intoned, earning facepalms from Pepper and Happy. 

Peter just sighed.

~


	9. The avengers are very protective of their spiderbaby

Well wasn't it wonderful. Trapped in an auditorium with your Acadec team and a bunch of little shits (Yes, we're referring to the Avengers). 

Peter certainly couldn't say he was completely surprised. It was very in-character for the team. 

"Right then, let's get this show on the road," Tony called out, clapping his hands together, and interrupting Peter's thoughts. "Any questions for the team?" He asked the Acadec team, who still had stars in their eyes. Clint and Sam were quietly snickering at their awed reactions-not that anyone one was complaining-because holy shit, they weren't dreaming up this Avengers meet and Greet-

~ 

Abe was the first to recover from the shock, putting up his hand tentatively.

"What's your favourite part of the job?" Abe asked.

"Gotta be the post-mission Shawarma," Clint called, while Bucky facepalmed at the back of the group.

"Aye, the Shawarma is indeed a meal worthy of a warrior," Thor boomed.

A few more questions were asked before Flash was picked. Dear lord. Peter could basically see the thinly-veiled fury simmering in everyone's eyes. 

"Do you by any chance take personal interns, Mr Stark?" Flash asked, determined to expose Peter as the lying sack of shit he knew that loser was. There was no way. Why would anyone pick puny Penis Parker over him, THE Eugene Thompson anyway?

"Well as it happens I do, and he's none other than Peter Parker, who I believe is in your tour group, Mr..?" Tony replied, his tone saccharine sweet, having fully expected the question. 

Flash though, was seething. 

"All due respect sir, why would you pick pen-Peter to be your intern? There are much smarter people out there, like you know, me? Why'd you pick that loser?" Flash asked, almost petulantly. How he didn't notice the Avengers' increasingly murderous looks was beyond Peter. Just as he finished his sentence, he found a knife pressed to his throat. Again. This time however, Steve had taken Bucky out of the room, and Flash found the Black Widow pressing a knife to his neck instead. 

Yep okay nope, Peter throught, no one's dying tonight-not on my watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that's it ! You're free to imagine/write your own ending to that, and maybe I'll write one someday, but that's it for now x


	10. not a chapter

right so, i've been thinking about a few fic ideas for endgame rewrites, etc. 

which one would you guys prefer?  
-Peter goes back in time as the infinity stones' chosen  
-Loki gets thrown back in time but this time he doesn't give a fuck about asgardian biases and societal norms (Heavily inspired by @worstloki 's fic "Portal to the Past")  
-Tony goes back in time back to IM1  
-Tony goes back to december 15 1991  
-Hela growing up with thor and loki  
-What if thor, loki and hela had a less power hungry older sister with a claim to the throne as firstborn?

lmk in the comments !

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop me a comment or kudos if you'd like :)  
> Holy Cow 300 kudos?? THANK YOU ALL !


End file.
